Why They Call It Falling
by Sasami Masaki
Summary: Duo and Heero are meant to be together so why are they breaking up?


Why They Call It Falling  
  
Author: Sasami Masaki  
  
Pairing: 1x2  
  
Warnings: Angst, Lime, Slight OOC  
  
Notes: Songfic based on Le Ann Womack's, 'Why They Call It Falling'. C&C can be sent to cutestsasichan@yahoo.com No flames please. All will be paid no mind.  
  
'lalalalalala ' - lyrics  
  
"lalalalalala " - speech  
  
'lalalalalala ' - thoughts  
  
'It's like jumpin  
  
It's like leapin  
  
It's like walking on the ceilin  
  
It's like floatin  
  
It's like flyin though the air  
  
It's like soarin  
  
It's like glidin  
  
It's a rocket ship you're ridin  
  
It's a feelin that can take you anywhere'  
  
Every time he opened his deep cobalt eyes he still couldn't believe that his life was where it was. Confirmation was always needed first thing in the morning. Sleepily he rolled over in the large king sized bed reaching out to pull his love closer to him. A small sigh escaped the braided man lying next to him as he snuggled back against him. Everything seemed perfect as it always did. They were in love. They had everything they had ever wanted and needed. Heero Yuy never even thought twice that anything could ever happen to them. Anything that felt this perfect must be meant to be after all.  
  
'So why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
I don't know'  
  
Day after day always followed the same pattern. Heero waking up and snuggling Duo for a few more precious minutes before the alarm clock went off to send Duo off to work, and start Heero on his day around the house. Duo would get out of bed to start getting ready for work, and He-chan would get everything ready for him. Boxers, socks, untied shoes, jeans, t-shit, hat, wallet, and keys all lay out on the bed before Duo got out of the bathroom. All he had to do was lie down on the bed, and watch Duo as he followed the same pattern he did ever morning. As always after he got ready Duo would say his same playful line, "Sandwiches!?" in the cutest baby voice. No matter how much he tried to resist it he always got up and made him two sandwiches to eat on the way to work. Everyone had always known that boy had a bottomless pit for a stomach. He would then walk Duo to the door, hug and kiss him goodbye, then trudge back to bed for a few more hours of sleep.  
  
'There was passion  
  
There was laughter  
  
The first mornin after  
  
I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground  
  
Every time we were together  
  
We talked about forever  
  
I was certain it was heaven we had found'  
  
When Duo would come home from a long day at work, the first thing he would do it wrap him up in a tight embrace, and deep passionate kiss. Heeros' daily routine involved cleaning the house, and preparing supper for the two of them. So by the time Duo got home he didn't have to do anything but relax. They both appreciated what the other one did. One being the house'wife' while the other did the work outside the home. Every night at least once they could be found worshiping each other's bodies every time as sweet and full of passion as the last. Entwining their bodies in ways that only true lovers could ever accomplish. Everything was perfect.  
  
'So why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
I don't know'  
  
As they fell into the deep sleep that always came after making love and massaging all the aches out of Duo, Duo uttered the phrase that kept Heero's heart beating. "Ai Shiteru koi. I hope you know that. Only you could ever be soo good to me." If only he knew how easy it really was for him. Could anyone not love Duo Maxwell? "I love you to koi. Sleep well, you worked hard today. Dream only the sweetest of dreams." He was his everything. Could he even picture a day going by without waking up next to this braided angel? Not only couldn't he but he didn't even want to try.  
  
'But you can't live your life  
  
Walkin in the clouds  
  
Sooner or later  
  
You have to come down'  
  
Every couple has little fights. Disagreements that heat a few moments of the day. That is normal. Just because it hadn't happened to Duo and Heero before didn't mean it wasn't normal. There was nothing to worry about. So Heero didn't make some dinners just right, and they argued, or Duo didn't cuddle on the couch as much anymore. They still made love every night, and cuddled deep into each other's arms. He was still surprised with unexpected kisses, and sweet nothing whispered into his ears throughout the night. He still got phone calls from Duo during his lunch break saying how much he missed him. They had a normal relationship. More in love then most, but normal in the sense that even they had to have some disagreements sometimes. It was nothing that should be paid any mind. Right?  
  
'It's like a knife  
  
Thought the heart  
  
And it all comes apart  
  
It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon  
  
It's a hole  
  
It's a cave  
  
It's kinda like a grave  
  
When he tells you that he's found somebody new'  
  
More and more time spent on the computer, less and less time spent with him. Arguing more frequently then before about who works, and what happens around the house, nothing seems like it did before. Sometimes he could pretend that everything was fine in the rare moments that Duo and Heero went to bed together. It was becoming more frequent for Duo to be on the computer til Heero got up in the morning. Something was falling apart, but Heero couldn't put his finger on just what he needed to do to save everything he knew was there. Everything that had somehow been buried in the past few weeks. They were becoming better friends then lovers. Intimacy on the emotional level getting harder and harder as Duo pushed him away. There were still the times when they made love, but even those were become less passionate and more of a need for release. He could still pretend though. Pretend that nothing was wrong. Pretend that everything would work out in the end. That day is still a blur to Heero Yuy. That day is one thing that he will never fully understand. One minute they were hugging, kissing, and saying their I love you's, and the next they were fighting, and screaming at each other. Fighting over the computer, and Duo's chat partner. The one that had slowly taken Duo away from him. All he remembers is saying if he wanted to be with the computer then fine it would have to be over with them. He hadn't expected Duo to so easily accept it. It was just supposed to be another fight. Something that they would get over and move on with.  
  
'So why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
I don't know'  
  
It wasn't supposed to end that way. It couldn't have ended. Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy were meant to be together. Who better to compliment each other? No matter what happened Heero wouldn't believe that. Wouldn't accept it. For weeks no one knew. In public, to friends, and family they were still together. In Heero's mind, they were still together. They still slept together, had sex, talked. The only difference...Duo didn't say I love you anymore. It sounds small, but it was that small thing that slowly killed the Perfect Soldier. That was the one phrase that he had needed to hear from his Shinigami, and now to Heero he truly was Shinigami. He brought Heero to his own personal inner death. Something that only he could ever bring him back from.  
  
'Ohh, why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Now I know'  
  
With the dawn of one morning everything that had meant anything to Heero Yuy was taken away. All that was left was an empty shell of a human being screaming for someone to turn back time. If only he would have know what they meant with the phrase 'fallin in love'.  
  
Owari 


End file.
